inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanimate Insanity II
Inanimate Insanity II (also known as Inanimate Insanity 2) is the second season of Inanimate Insanity, which was released on April 2, 2013, which was the same month Inanimate Insanity, the predecessor, began. Just like last season, the show is an animated competition series on YouTube. The season began with 19 anthropomorphic objects, and later 20 competing for yet another 1 million dollars. It will most likely include over 19 episodes. Pre-Release Information On June 3rd, 2012, Adam officially confirmed a second season of Inanimate Insanity on the official YouTube channel. The second season was confirmed in a video concerning II's summer hiatus and the t-shirt contest. On September 8, 2012, Adam posted an update on season 2 showcasing the 4 eligible entries from the t-shirt contest. The viewers was allowed to vote for which character should join Season 2 until October 1, and was to choose from Banana, Rubber Ball, Yin-Yang, and Guitar. Also, during that time, Baseball, Yin-Yang and Paintbrush were confirmed as season 2 contestants, while Bomb and Taco were confirmed to not compete in Season 2. According to a Facebook post , Inanimate Insanity has stated that a new female contestant needs a clean design, which can be inferred to be Soap. In one of AnimationEpic's real life trailer videos, a picture of Paintbrush, Baseball, and Yin-Yang standing on Box are seen at the end for a quick moment, with the words "Coming April 2013", officially confirming the release date. This video also confirmed Box as a contestant, although it was created to deceive viewers that Box was simply an ordinary cardboard box. On February 1, 2013, Marshmallow was confirmed to be in Season 2, according to the fifth episode of Ask Adam. It was also stated that two more characters have been revealed, one in a miscellaneous video, and the other in a previous episode. Microphone was been spotted in Episode 18 - Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) in the corner. Box may also be considered to be the character revealed in the miscellaneous video, as he was shown in "Roger That", but was mistaken for a ordinary cardboard box. On March 1st, 2013, a teaser trailer for season two was uploaded, which confirmed Cheesy for Season 2. Fan and Nickel also appeared in the trailer, but were not acknowledged for confirmation. silhouette in TheTGrodz's icon.]] The co-animator of the show, The TGrodz, also changed his icon on his YouTube channel to various silhouettes of characters that he voiced, which included OJ, Paintbrush and Bow, but an unknown teal silhouette of a character appeared in the corner. At the time, this character was simply a mystery, as only a section of the silhouette was displayed, but it was inferred that TheTGrodz would be voicing this character. However, this teal character was revealed to be Tissues during ObjectCon. On March 17, 2013, it was announced on the official II Facebook page that the first 2 minutes of episode 1 would be released at ObjectCon. On March 30th, ObjectCon accidentally revealed two characters, Box and Suitcase. Characters Returning: *Apple *Balloon *Baseball *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel *Paintbrush Debuting: *Box *Dough (debuted) *Cheesy *Cherries *Fan *Microphone *Soap *Suitcase *Test Tube *Tissues *Trophy *Yin-Yang 8 returning and 12 debuting contestants compete this season,including Dough. Staff: *MePad *MePhone4 *Toilet Contestants Applesmeany.png|Apple|link=Apple Balloonidlenew.png|Balloon|link=Balloon BaseballCastIdle.png|Baseball|link=Baseball 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|Box|link=Box CheesyKneeSlapIdle.png|Cheesy|link=Cheesy CherriesLinkIdle.png|Cherries|link=Cherries Dough.png|Dough|link=Dough FanWalkIdle.png|Fan|link=Fan KnifeCastIdle.png|Knife|link=Knife LightbulbCastIdle.png|Lightbulb|link=Lightbulb MarshmallowCastIdle.png|Marshmallow|link=Marshmallow MicRockOutIdle.png|Microphone|link=Microphone Nickelbfdiaintro.png|Nickel|link=Nickel PaintbrushCastIdle.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush SoapWonderfulIdle.png|Soap|link=Soap SuitcaseSmileIdle.png|Suitcase|link=Suitcase TestyQuestionIdle.png|Test Tube|link=Test Tube TissuesSittingIdle.png|Tissues|link=Tissues Trophy_Horseplay.png|Trophy|link=Trophy YinYangFightIdle.png|Yin-Yang|link=Yin-Yang Staff MEPADY.png|MePad|link=MePad MePhone4POSE.png|MePhone4|link=MePhone4 Toilet.png|Toilet|link=Toilet Drop-outs These characters were originally going to be in season 2, but were eventually scrapped. The following descriptions are in Taylor Grodin's "Inanimate Insanity Secrets" video at 1:12. *Chip - Actually a French Fry, but called "Chip", like in England. Had an English accent, but hated being called French Fry. *Hot Sauce - Spoke only Spanish, kind of like Baguette from BOTO. *Game Boy Color - An old timer, didn't really have a clue where he was. It would have a similar apperance to BMO from Adventure Time. *Pearl - Stuck-up and full of herself, wanted to be treated royaly. *Hay Bale - Western and proud, slightly dim-witted however. *Frank - Actually a Hot Dog, name is short for "Frankfurter", and acted as the "Cool Guy". *Goggles - The beta version of Test Tube. Full of "sciency" stuff. *Textbook - A BIG nerd. Snorted and said many things that no one cared about. List of Episodes Currently it is unknown how many episodes will be produced, yet it has been speculated that their will be more than last season, as the cast size has grown considerably. Only the first six episodes have been released so far. *Tri Your Best's release date was first June 2nd, then June 12th, then July 2nd, but finally releasing a week early on June 25th. *Cooking for the Grater Good's release date was first September 2nd, 2013, but was uploaded early on August 23rd. Elimination Order See also: Elimination Table Trivia *Instead of using Anime Studio, all animators are using Flash for Season 2. *Bomb was apparently removed due to his speech disorder being viewed as offensive. **Ironically, his speech disorder is similar to Porky Pig's, but is generally not found offensive. *Taco and Bow are the only Season 1 Contestants who have not re-appeared at all in Season 2. **Although she is dead, Bow was actually supposed to be in Season 2, but was disregarded for her death, as she was revealed to be unrecoverable. *A scavenger hunt was set up by AnimationEpic for the fans to complete to find out a season 1 character in season 2. **This video was eventually erased by user "Post DeDe". ***A while later, TheTGrodz uploaded a video revealing that the character was actually Paintbrush, confirming him/her officially for Season 2. *While Baseball was unofficially confirmed in an Ask Adam video, he was officially confirmed to be in season 2 in Paintbrush's confirmation video, as "+ Baseball.", which appears at the very end for a split second. *Marshmallow was the first female contestant confirmed to be in season 2, unless Paintbrush is a girl. *Ironically, the original characters who joined Season 2 are all from Team Epic, excluding Balloon from Team Chickenleg. **None of the Season 1 final 5 are in Season 2. Gallery Season 2 Image.jpg Mq1.jpg.png|A picture of Tissues, OJ, Bow, and Paintbrush, even though OJ and Bow never made it to season 2 Mortal Kombat.jpg 947083 570908616277250 1235682763 n.png Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 4.56.53 PM.png|Adam's Inanimate Insanity II Poster banner.png|Inanimate Insanity 2 Banner (for Inanimate Insanity Website) II2logo.jpg Everyone.png All.png Category:TV Shows Category:Seasons